One Shot - Sobre Minha Pele
by Cliteraria
Summary: Ela se recusava a se apaixonar e ele não parava de fazer isso. Edward, um tatuador bem de vida, que adorava as mulheres, mas amava o trabalho. Se apaixonar para ele era fácil, o difícil era manter-se assim. Enquanto ela, uma dançarina de corpo quente, mas coração frio. O amor para Bella era um jogo para os tolos, o qual ela se recusava a jogar. Pelo menos até se conhecerem... Todo


Ela se recusava a se apaixonar e ele não parava de fazer isso.

Edward, um tatuador bem de vida, que adorava as mulheres, mas amava o trabalho. Se apaixonar para ele era fácil, o difícil era manter-se assim.

Enquanto ela, uma dançarina de corpo quente, mas coração frio. O amor para Bella era um jogo para os tolos, o qual ela se recusava a jogar.

Pelo menos até se conhecerem...

Todos que passam por nossas vidas deixam marcas, mas algumas são mais profundas do que outras. É isso que eles estão prestes a descobrir.

* * *

One Shot – Sobre minha pele

\- Hey, Jass? – Edward o chamou, girando sobre sua cadeira, após terminar mais um de seus desenhos. – Sabe da última cliente? – Perguntou.

\- Merda! Sabia que estava esquecendo algo. – Ralhou, batendo na própria testa.

\- Que bom que tenho você como secretário. – Debochou, se levantando e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Não sou um secretário. Sou seu assistente. – Defendeu-se.

\- Da no mesmo. – Edward retrucou revirando os olhos.

\- Sim, da no mesmo. Mas verbalmente falando e ouvindo, assistente soa mais másculo. – Acrescentou, fazendo Edward sorrir e negar com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. O que foi que você esqueceu, _assistente_?

\- Sua ultima cliente, ela desmarcou de ultima hora. Acabamos por hoje.

\- Uma pena – Declarou, retirando as luvas. – Estava particularmente animado com essa. Você não parou de falar nela a semana toda.

\- Apaixonado, Cullen? – Jasper perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Curioso. Apenas curioso. – Declarou com seu sotaque britânico. E o eu houve com o _chefe_? – Questionou brincando.

\- Terminou o expediente. Até segunda você é só o bundão do meu melhor amigo. Pegue o casaco, a noite está apenas começando.

\- E onde você pensa que vai me levar? – Indagou, apanhando o casaco e o vestindo.

\- A um lugar legal, com garotas bonitas e boa bebida.

\- Não, você não vai. Da ultima vez que você foi a um lugar legal, eu tive que te tirar da delegacia.

\- Foi um mal entendido. – Defendeu-se.

\- Nas duas vezes? – Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não. Na segunda vez foi má sorte. Não pensei que o cretino fosse me acertar.

\- Você não muda mesmo. – Debochou. – Eu vou para casa.

\- Uma noite! Estou pedindo uma noite com meu melhor amigo. Não é pedir muito. – Comentou o olhando. – Eu prometo que não vou arrumar briga está noite.

\- Está bem! É bom valer a pena.

\- Valerá! Garanto que até o final da noite encontrará alguém que fará se apaixonar.

\- Como se isso fosse difícil. – Murmurou, ambos seguindo rumo a noite em Londres.

...

A musica soava alta e a fumaça se espalhava pelo palco, enquanto as luzes se apagavam e apenas alguns holofotes piscavam.

Foi quando ela caminhou até o centro do palco, ignorando completamente

Sua roupa era preta e contrastava com sua pele alva. Ela usava um corpete revestido de couro, com alguns detalhes em renda. Suas meias eram rendadas e subiam até o meio de suas coxas, a deixando insuportavelmente mais atraente. E por baixo, usava uma mini saia feita de tule.

A musica soava suavemente, enquanto ela mexia seus quadris no ritmo alucinante.

Seus grossos cabelos castanhos formavam uma cascata sobre suas costas, mas a coisa que mais prendeu a atenção de Edward aquela noite, foram as tatuagens que a garota exibia. Ela tinha os dois braço fechados, o que contrastava com sua pele incrivelmente branca.

\- Eu disse que se apaixonaria. – Jasper murmurou, enquanto Edward praticamente babava. – E essa nem ao menos é a melhor parte.

\- E qual é? – Perguntou, virando a dose que havia em seu copo.

\- Você vai vê-la amanhã. – Sussurrou, deixando Edward confuso.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Questionou, enquanto a garota continuava a dançar, deixando Edward vidrado em seus movimentos.

\- Se lembra da cliente que desmarcou? Bem, está bem na sua frente. – Declarou, fazendo Edward recobrar a consciência.

\- Espera, o que? – Indagou, enquanto Jasper assentia. – Por que me trouxe aqui? Sabe que eu não...

\- Ah não! Acabou o expediente, meu amigo. Nada de profissionalismo aqui.

\- Não importa! Não posso ir até lá e ficar com ela.

\- Por que não? – Questionou.

\- Com que cara eu fico quando ela for até o estúdio. Eu _adoro_ as mulheres, mas eu _amo_ meu trabalho! Nunca colocaria uma sessão em jogo por uma foda.

\- Você não está colocando uma sessão de tatuagem em jogo por uma foda. E sim pela melhor foda da sua vida. – Frisou, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos. – E talvez ela leve na esportiva.

\- Sim, porque as outras levaram, certo?

\- Cara, você disse que estava apaixonado por elas. – Declarou.

\- Por que eu estava. – Defendeu – se.

\- E depois terminou com elas.

\- Por que eu não estava mais apaixonado. O que podia ter feito? – Perguntou.

\- Você é um homem estranho. É por isso que não quero me apaixonar. O amor deixa as pessoas burras.

\- Você não quer se apaixonar e eu não paro de fazer isso, certo? Vamos embora. – Declarou se levantando.

\- Não. O show está no final. Vamos só dar um oi. – Pediu e Edward bufou, antes de assentir.

...

Ambos estavam do lado de fora, quando ela saiu.

\- Hey, Bella! – Jasper a chamou, acenando com a mão, enquanto pulava.

\- Tão discreto. – Murmurou, encostado no muro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto a garota se aproximava.

\- Hey, Jass. – Disse, beijando sua bochecha. – Olá para você. – Acrescentou olhando para Edward.

\- Olá. Me chamo Edward. – Declarou, estendendo a mão, onde haviam algumas tatuagens.

Mesmo estando apenas a luz da lua, Bella pôde ver as macas de tinta sobre a pele.

\- Bella. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Gostei da tatuagem. - Acrescentou, acariciando levemente a linha de tinta e soltando sua mão em seguida.

\- As suas são muito mais interessantes. – Declarou sorrindo torto. – Está de saída? – Perguntou, ignorando o que havia dito mais cedo. Talvez com ela fosse diferente.

Desde pequeno, Edward sempre fora do tipo que se apaixonava facilmente. O problema para ele era manter-se apaixonado. Mas talvez aquela garota o fizesse mudar de ideia. Talvez dessa vez, fosse permanente.

\- Por que não me conta suas idéias? – Ela sussurrou e quando Edward olhou para o lado, Jasper havia se afastado, apenas fazendo um sinal de positivo. – E depois eu dou minha resposta.

\- Pensei em sairmos para beber. Conversar um pouco, talvez. – Indagou, sua voz rouca soando contra os ouvidos dela, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. – Ver o que acontece.

\- Eu gsto do seu plano. – Respondeu sorrindo.

...

Ambos estavam sentados em um barzinho, os olho dela o analisavam atentamente. Como uma predadora.

\- Me fale de você. – Ela pediu, piscando seus olhos castanhos.

\- Tenho vinte e cinco e meu próprio estúdio.

\- Um tatuador? Agora estou ainda mais interessada. – Sussurrou, bebericando seu drink, o fazendo sorrir. – Eu já vi seu trabalho?

\- É provável, já que desmarcou uma sessão comigo hoje. – Falou, mas não havia nada alem de diversão em seu tom de voz.

\- O Cullen Ink é seu? – Perguntou surpresa. – Mas você é tão...

\- Bonito? Talentoso? Incrível? – Perguntou debochando e ela negou sorrindo.

\- Jovem! Você é tão jovem.

\- Não tão jovem assim, mas tudo bem. – Respondeu tocando sua mão por cima da mesa. Os olhos dela não paravam de analisar, enquanto ela lambia os lábios incrivelmente cheios.

\- Sabe, acho que nós podíamos ir para um lugar bem legal, o que acha? – Perguntou o observando e ele sorriu.

\- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

...

Mal haviam chegado ao apartamento quando suas mãos assumiram o controle. As mãos de Bella percorriam o cabelo macio dele, o puxando, enquanto as mãos dele agarravam sua cintura, a erguendo, fazendo com que as pernas dela rodeassem sua cintura.

\- Diga que estamos chegando. – Ela sussurrou gemendo, se esfregando contra ele.

\- Quase lá, amor. – Declarou sem pensar, e a sentir endurecer em seus braços, mas ainda sim, continuou suas caricias. As mãos subindo pela coxa dela. A sensação era tão boa, que em segundos, Bella havia esquecido como ele a chamara.

Edward caminhou, abrindo a porta e a fechando com os pés, enquanto a carregava em direção ao seu quarto, praticamente a jogando sobre a cama.

\- Você é bem direto. – Comentou, com um sorriso provocante. Bela se deitou, erguendo seu tronco, abrindo o zíper do vestido que usava e o retirando pelas pernas, que agora se mantinham abertas.

\- Quando eu quero alguém, sou bem direto mesmo. – Sussurrou, se aproximando, já retirando suas roupas e ficando por cima dela.

Tudo que Bela usava era seu espartilho, suas meias e uma pequena calcinha de renda, tão preta que contrastava com sua pele.

Edward ergueu a mão, tocando em eu pescoço e descendo cada vez mais, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, mordia os lábios e agarrava os lençóis.

\- E eu quero você, amor. –Sussurrou, roçando seu nariz na pele alva e quente, se demorando ainda mais sobre as tatuagens.

\- Quer que eu deixe você e a tatuagem sozinhos? – Perguntou, se divertindo com o encantamento e adoração dele.

\- Não. Você também pode ficar, querida. – Respondeu, descendo suas mãos, desfazendo os laços do espartilho, enquanto o quadril de Bella era incapaz de se manter parado. Ela o mexia em busca de algum contato. De qualquer contato.

\- Você é lento! – Gemeu, tentando toca-lo, mas as mãos de Edward foram mais rápidas e agarraram seus pulsos, os erguendo sobre a cabeça.

\- Tão impaciente. – Sussurrou, afastando suas pernas com os joelhos. Com uma das mãos, continuou segurando seus pulsos e com a outra arrancou o pequeno pedaço de renda que impedia sua nudez completa, uma vez que o espartilho já estava fora de seu corpo.

\- Edward. – Ela gemeu, tentando soltar seus pulsos, mas ele os apertou ainda mais, com certeza deixando uma marca ali.

\- Diga o que quer, amor. – Pediu docemente, olhando para ela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos fechados, apertados. – Abra os olhos e diga.

\- Me foda. – Pediu, abrindo os olhos, que estavam escuros e brilhantes.

\- Assim é bem melhor. – Respondeu sorrindo e guiando seu membro para dentro dela.

Ele apenas a provocava um pouco, para logo depois a afastar, a fazendo grunhir.

\- Você é mau! – Rosnou, empurrando seu quadril para cima;

Aquilo o excitava mais do que tudo. Vê-la embaixo de seu corpo, se contorcendo, suada, corada e ofegante, enquanto implorava para que a tomasse.

Satisfeito com a reação dela, decidiu que a brincadeira havia acabado e com uma investida, a tomou.

Os pulsos de Bella agora estavam livres e ela levou as mãos até as costas de Edward, o arranhando, enquanto o apertava como podia.

O rosto dele tão corado quanto o dela, escondido sobre a curva delicada do pescoço de Bella, enquanto ele investia sem parar.

Sentindo seu orgasmo perto, ele se afastou, se mantendo de joelho na cama e agarrando as coxas de Bella e a virando na cama, a deixando de quatro.

\- Assim é bem melhor. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, colando as costas dela em seu peito. – Diga, Bella. Assim não é melhor? – Questionou, apertando sua cintura, voltando a investir contra ela.

\- Sim! – Gemeu, apertando o rosto e as mãos no travesseiro, enquanto ele se movia sem parar. – Deus, sim!

Uma das mãos de Edward se enroscou nas mechas de cabelo castanho, a puxando levemente, enquanto a outra segurava no ventre de Bella, a mantendo sobre seus joelhos, já fracos e trêmulos.

\- Você gosta assim, não é, amor? Forte e rápido. – Declarou, aumentando o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos se tornaram gritos de prazer.

As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo, afastando ainda mais suas pernas e tocando sua entrada já bastante molhada. E enquanto a acariciava, a sentiu tremer, enquanto chegava a sua perdição.

Bella desabou contra o colchão, com Edward tombando logo em seguido, também chegando a sua borda.

\- Isso foi... – Ela começou a dizer, mas o ar se prendeu a sua garganta.

\- Intenso. – Ele completou e ela suspirou assentindo.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos deitados, até que ele a puxou contra o peito, acariciando suas costas.

\- Como foi crescer com um pai tatuador? – Ela perguntou, enquanto desenhava círculos em seu peito.

\- E como sabe que meu pai era tatuador? – Edward questionou sorrindo.

\- Eu sei porque ele fez minha primeira tatuagem. Essa aqui. – Disse, apontando para a pequena coruja em sua nuca. – Ele era um bom homem. Eu tinha dezesseis e lembro que estava com medo da dor, mas queria a tatuagem mesmo assim. – Contou, se lembrando do dia. – Então ele me distraiu contando histórias, até que a sessão terminou.

\- Ele foi o melhor tatuador que conheci. Tudo que eu sei e sou devo a ele.

\- Fiquei triste quando soube do acidente. Deve ter sido difícil para você. – Comentou. Na época, o acidente de carro que havia matado tanto Carlisle quanto sua esposa Esme, havia saído ta TV e em alguns jornais.

\- Sim. Mas eu não estava sozinho. Gosto de me lembrar de como ele era. Embora isso machuque as vezes.

\- E como decidiu seguir a carreira?

\- Desde muito novo fui incentivado. Meu pai sendo tatuador também, cresci nesse mundo e me apaixonei por ele. Então quando decidi que queria ser tatuador, meus pais me apoiaram totalmente. Devo a eles tudo que tenho e tudo que sou. E como são os seus pais? – Perguntou, mas os olhos dela pareciam vazios e um segundo depois ela estava se levantando.

\- Desculpa, eu tenho que ir. – Murmurou, pegando sua bolsa.

\- O que? Espera! Aonde você vai? – Questionou se levantando também. – Foi algo que eu disse?

\- Não. Sou eu. Não sei o que você está procurando, Edward, mas não sou eu. Não posso ser.

Isso foi tudo que ele ouviu, antes que a porta batesse e ele ficasse sozinho.

...

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Declarou, entrando no estúdio.

\- Bom dia para você também. Como foi a noite? Vejo que quase não dormiu. Parece até um vampiro com essas olheiras.

\- Muito engraçado. Eu preciso do telefone dela.

\- De quem? – Perguntou, bocejando, enquanto tomava seu café.

\- De quem mais? Bella! – Disse, praticamente gritando.

\- Eu sabia! Olha aí! – Indagou apontando para o amigo. – Bem na sua cara.

\- Primeiro, abaixa esse dedo. E segundo, olhar o que? Alias, o que diabos tem no seu café para você agir desse jeito.

\- Não, não meu amigo. Eu posso ver. Esse fogo nos seus olhos. Você e apaixonou por ela, não foi? Ao menos me diga que você não declarou isso ainda e ela não fugiu para as montanhas.

\- Isso acontece as vezes, não sei porque o drama. – Resmungou se jogando contra a cadeira. – Mas dessa vez eu não fiz nada, eu juro.

\- Não, isso não acontece. Que tipo de maluco diz para a garota que está apaixonado no primeiro encontro? Se você não fez isso, então por que ela fugiu?

\- Eu não sei! – Ralhou. – Estava tudo bem. Mais do que bem! E de repente ela fugiu! Eu quero vê-la de novo.

\- Para sua sorte, eu e minha mania de organização, eu fiz uma ficha de todos os clientes. Com todos os dados. Claro que usar as informações assim seria antiético e você _ama_ seu trabalho e...

\- Me de! – Pediu se levantando em um segundo.

\- O que? – Perguntou, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

\- Maldição, Jasper! Pare de brincadeira e me dê o maldito endereço.

\- Quem não está sendo profissional agora? – Perguntou, estendendo o papel para ele. – Se isso acabar bem, eu quero ser o padrinho! – Ele gritou, pouco antes de Edward sair correndo.

...

Ele chegou até a casa, olhando novamente no papel que marcava o endereço, e então tocou a campainha. Como ninguém atendeu, ele voltou a tocar, até que a porta se abriu.

\- Quem é que... – Parou de falar ao ver o homem em sua frente.

Dessa vez, ela estava diferente. Se possível ainda mais tentadora. Bella vestia um vestido branco, que batia em suas coxas. As alças finas, deixando suas tatuagens ainda mais visíveis. A visão delas fez com que Edward salivasse.

\- Você... O que faz aqui? – Questionou cruzando os braços.

\- Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado ontem, mas quero me desculpar. Eu gostei de você e acho que...

\- Espera, o que? – Indagou confusa. – Por que diabos está se desculpando?

\- Bem, você fugiu como se eu fosse um vampiro querendo morder seu pescoço e sugar seu sangue. Pensei que tivesse feito algo errado.

\- Isso seria fodidamente quente. – Respondeu, mordendo os lábios. – Ouça, Edward. Você não fez nada de errado. Fui eu, está bem? Eu tenho mais problemas do que consigo lidar.

\- Bem, sabe o que dizem? Onde aperta um, sobra com dois?

\- Nunca ouvi isso. – Respondeu o observando.

\- Não é um ditado muito bom. Mas quero dizer, que se quiser, pode me contar.

\- Mesmo você sendo um estranho que eu conheci noite passada? – Questionou revirando os olhos.

\- Especialmente eu sendo um estranho. Embora eu não me sinta tão estranho assim. – Retrucou sorrindo. – Sabe, você e eu vimos muita coisa ontem para sermos meros estranhos.

\- Ponto para você. – Respondeu se virando e o deixando entrar.

Edward entrou, observando todo o ambiente. Ela uma sala pequena, mas bem aconchegante. Ele viu uma poltrona, e então se sentou.

\- E então? – Perguntou olhando para ela.

\- Você jura que quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – E te conto minha história e depois? Você vai embora.

\- Improvável. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Eu violei sua ficha de cliente, vim até aqui para ir embora assim? Eu acho que não.

\- Então seria só sexo para você? – Perguntou se sentando e abraçando as pernas.

\- Para mim seria muito mais do que isso, amor. Mas se você não quiser ou não se sentir pronta para mais, ficarei feliz com o que você decidir me dar.

\- Essa foi uma boa resposta. Me convenceu. – Respondeu suspirando. – Minha mãe era florista. Ela conheceu meu pai no trabalho. Ela se apaixonou e ele disse estar apaixonado. Até que ela engravidou. – Declarou olhando para baixo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou olhando para ela. Mal parecia a garota poderosa e espirituosa que conhecera noite passada. Aquela mulher a sua frente parecia tão delicada e frágil.

\- Ele a abandonou grávida. Então os pais dela a expulsaram de casa e perto da época do parto, ela perdeu o emprego. – Respondeu olhando para o chão. – Ela morreu no parto e eu fui parar em um orfanato. Onde eu cresci.

\- Eu...

\- Não diga que sente muito. Não diga isso. Ontem, quando você contou a história do seu pai, eu fugi porque senti vergonha.- Declarou olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez. Eles brilhavam. – Eu senti inveja, Edward. Desde criança quis me sentir exatamente como você se descreveu. Feliz, protegida, amada e desejada.

\- Você tem contato com ele? – Perguntou se aproximando dela.

\- Não. E nem quero. Ele deixou claro que não me queira quando abandonou minha mãe. – Respondeu baixando os olho, quando ele tocou seu rosto.

\- Ei, o que eu disse continua valendo, amor. Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou?

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu gosto de você, e diabos, não me importa que o Jasper tenha dito que não se deve dizer isso em primeiros encontros, mas eu estou apaixonado por você Bella. Eu estou aqui, agora e mais do que disposto a fazer com que se sinta como sempre desejou. Feliz, protegida, amada e muito, muito desejada. Basta você deixar. – Sussurrou se aproximando e aquele foi o fim para ela.

Bella o beijou, montando em seu colo. Nunca havia se apaixonado antes, mas naquele momento, desde que havia o conhecido, não conseguia mais negar. Ele havia despertado algo nela.

Foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que os dois estivessem outra vez, deitados, se entregando um ao outro.

Ela descansava contra o peito de Edward, dessa vez sem pressa ou vontade de se levantar. Apenas apreciando o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Até que ouviu seu celular, a lembrando do compromisso.

Ela o pegou, olhando para a tela e desligando, ainda sorrindo.

\- O que? – Edward perguntou, ainda brincando com seus cabelos.

\- Sabe, eu acho que tenho um horário marcado com certo tatuador. – Declarou, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Sim, e mal posso esperar para deixar uma marca sobre essa pele. – Respondeu a beijando. Aquela seria a primeira de muitas marcas em sua vida. – Assim como você deixou _sobre minha pele._


End file.
